


Sweet Disposition

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/M, Finn/Rey - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Finn, Sex, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: After what little of the Resistance is left is all piled on board of the Melinieum Falcon, General Leia Organa has managed to find yet another old resistance base where they will all be safe from the first order. Que everyone to their respective posts...Finn and Rey have some catching up to do...





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! I suggest if you haven't seen the last jedi to not read this...then again, I am no one's mother. So if you're in the mood for some smut, go right ahead;)) 
> 
> As always, y'all enjoy:))

As Chewy landed the Falcon (rather shakily) the ramp was finally lowered. As per the request of the General, Poe, Finn and a few others exited first, and armed to the tee, just to ensure that the planet and area that they had landed in was indeed safe.

"All clear General"� Poe yelled back up the ramp.

Finn lowered his blaster, as his shoulders slumped forward as well. Ever since he had woken up from his bacta tank he had been thrust forth from one situation to the next. Given how this particular day had gone from bad to worse, a good rest was definitely needed not only for him, but for the rest of the survivors on board.

The General and the others all walked out one by one. Poe approached the General lowering his weapon once he was next to her. "How did you know about this place?" he asked her curiously.

The General looked up, taking in a deep breath, then sighed. The look in her eyes suggested that of familiarity, yet sorrow.

"My mother was born here"� she stated simply.

She turned around to face the battle worn and exhausted crew behind her. "Welcome to Naboo"� she said loud enough so that everyone would hear her. "Get some rest, all of you. We brief in the morning for our next steps."� And with that everyone either walked, or was carried towards their own separate ways.

Finn still standing near the mouth of the ramp looked around, all throughout the soldiers who were still coming out of the Falcon, and walking away. _Where was she?_ he wondered. _Where had she gone?_

He knew he had seen her. He had ran right up to her and hugged her with all his might, and he was sure that it was her hugging him in return. But then again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him. All of this _had_ transpired in the heat of battle, maybe he just imagined that he saw her. He wound the strap of the gun around his shoulder as he saw two resistance members carrying Rose out, she still hadn't woken up. Now _she_ was real. Finn had traveled with her, fought with her, escaped with her, and been captured and nearly killed with her. He knew Rose was real, unfortunately though, Rose hadn't been the one Finn was aching to see.

The two soldiers carried Rose past Finn towards what he assumed was the medical area of the base. It was then that Finn heard a familiar roar from behind him. He hadn't even had the time to fully turn around before he was met with two big furry arms wrapping themselves around him.

"Good to see you too, Chewy"� Finn said smiling up at him. Chewy placed both of his hands atop Finn's shoulders and started yammering on and on about something Finn understood none of.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Chewy!"� Finn said interjecting.

"Let me just go get Poe, or the General, and they can tell me what you're trying to tell me..."�

Ohhh!! That isn't necessary" he heard a voice call from behind the wookie.

Finn stepped to the side to reveal a sight for the sorest of eyes. There she was, standing mere meters away from him. Finn slowly approached her. The closer he got, the wider her smile became. As he approached reaching distance he reached his hand up and touched her cheek with his hand.

"This is real"� Finn breathed out taking a step closer. "You're really here, aren't you?"� he asked. By answering his question, she reached her own hand up, and placed it on top of his.

There was no base to escape from, they weren't in the middle of a battle with the first order trailing right behind them. There was nothing to do now but take in the moment, and get some rest according to the General.

"Rey"� Finn said ever so softly. Afraid that if he spoke too loudly, that he would wake up from a dream he feared he was having. That she would disappear and be gone again by the time he woke up.

"Finn"� Rey said in return taking a step closer to him, removing her hand from the top of his and placing it on his neck. She placed it right at the spot where she could feel his pulse moving ever so often. "You're okay"� she said, on the verge of tears. Finn took a step closer. There was barely any room left between the two of them now. Rey raised her other hand and placed it on the other side of Finn's neck and sighed. "Oh Finn..."� she began. "I have so much to tell you."� But both knew that there was nothing to say at all.

Finn took Rey's hand away from his neck and walked past her. With Rey trailing behind him, he hit a button on the wall of the Falcon, knowing that it would seal the ramp, to ensure no one came aboard. Once the ramp was all the way up, Finn promptly turned around and pinned himself again Rey. His lips crashed with such fervent hunger against hers, that it nearly made her loose her balance.

Rey continued to back up, until she ran into the wall. Now with some solid ground to stand on, in between the wall and Finn, Rey wasted no time pouring her heart into the kiss that Finn so willingly giving her. She wound her arms around his neck as Finn's tongue glided across her bottom lip, making her shiver. She opened her mouth wider the next time he went in for another kiss, involving her tongue in the affair as well.

Finn moaned into Rey's mouth taking into account that, this was actually happening. Rey was here, in front of him, in his arms, kissing him back.

Rey swallowed down Finn's moan. Kissing him as hard as she could. Tasting his spit, and blood, and sweat, and tears, and everything else he had given of himself that day so that the resistance could go on fighting. "Oh Finn..."� Rey sighed, exploring the side of his face with her lips. Peppering kisses here and there. On his cheeks, on his chin, on his neck. Finn's hands dove lower and lower down Rey's body until they had finally come into contact with her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms, prompting him to give them a gentle yet firm squeeze. Rey stopped her assault of kisses on Finns face as she shut her eyes and leaned her head back into the wall. She brought her hands up and placed them on top of Finn's enticing him to do it once more. But he didn't. Instead he slipped his hands around her bottom, lifting her up, and bringing her closer to him.

Finn had only been in the Falcon four times. Once on Jakku, again after the rathtars had been let loose, going to and coming from starkiller base (unconscious on the return trip) and finally once they had shaken the first order to arrive on Naboo. Out of those four times, he was only ever in the cockpit or in the underbelly hiding from what he and Rey thought was the first order. Never once had he seen or even known that there were cots aboard the ship. So if asked, he would never be able to attest to how he knew where he was going, when he carried Rey to said cot and laid her down on her back.

Rey immediately, and with great force, pulled Finn down on top of her, wanting there to be as little space in between them as possible. Rey's hands held either side of Finn's face, while Finn made quick work of the cloth lined along Rey's arms. First the left, then the right. After the cloth was off, he was free to stroke and gaze upon her strong and beautiful arms that he had never seen before. He went in to kiss to his mouth so he could kiss from her shoulder to her elbow. Then all the way down her forearms to the tips of her fingers, and then back up again.

In between kisses Rey could hear him breathing words against her skin that she could just barely make out. The words she did manage to make out, sounded something like _perfect,_ or _strong,_ and _beautiful._

Once he had worked his way back up to her face, he just stared at her for the longest time, and she him. She brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers across his lips. He mimicked her by running his hand across the right side of her face, and tenderly inspected the cut she had just above her eyebrow.

After the pad of his thumb had touched it he saw her wince in pain. Though she tried to hide it from him, clearly he could see that it pained her. He replaced his thumb with his lips, in attempt to kiss the pain away. He kissed all around the cut, noticing that she didn't jerk away or wince not once. But instead let her eyes flutter shut to enjoy the attention from his lips.

While Finn continued giving his attention to Rey's injury, Rey managed to slip her hands underneath Finn's shirt. She rested her hands on his sides, loving the feeling that ran through her when she did, and loving how warm he was. She hadn't even realized that his lips were back on hers, and that his tongue was in her mouth. She also came to sense just how aroused Finn was when she felt his member as stiff as a board against her hip. She toed her boots off before wrapping her legs around his waist. It was then that Finn proceeded to grind into her.

"Ohhhh Finn..."� she said. Repeating that same phrase several times already, only this time it came out more desperate.

Next she felt Finn's strong fingers running through her hair, grazing her scalp in the process. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and gently pulled it out of its remaining bun, giving Rey chills in the process. All while still rubbing his manhood against where she felt most sensitive Rey had decided that she was going to need more. More kissing, more touching, more friction, more pressure. But first thing was first: they _definitely_ needed less clothing.

Rey rose her hands underneath Finn's shirt as high as she could until he was completely bare to her. He tossed the shirt to the side of the cot before rejoining her. In the two seconds that they were separated by, Rey thanked the force and all of its glory for those precious two seconds.

It seemed to her that Finn had been built perfectly, and just for her. His chest muscles were so big and strong. And his abs were cut so perfectly she couldn't help but place her hands on top of them. Grazing down his body with her fingertips made him suck in a breath that shifted something inside of her, knowing that she had made him do that.

Her fingers finally traced the last bit of skin they could before they were met with the belt that he was wearing. Rey dug the tips of her fingers into the top of his pants and pulled him back down to her. She removed her hands and decided to trace all of the skin that was free to her hands instead.

Finn noticed that Rey seemed to be having a good time exploring every inch of his skin that was naked to her. So he made an attempt to have Rey's skin be bare to him. He made an attempt to pull her tunic from her shoulder, but accidently tore it instead.

"Oh no!"� he said, the act clearly being unintentional. "I didn't mean to do that"� he said, with Rey smiling up at him. "I'm sorry"� he said.

Rey looked up at him. Finn laid still, completely transfixed or her beautiful brownish-green eyes, and yet not knowing if the moment had been ruined or not. "I'm not"� she said flipping them.

Rey was now on top straddling Finn's thick thighs. She carefully and quickly unwound the cloth from around her neck and midsection. Then removed her waist belt so she could take off her tunic without damaging it further. She was now completely bare to him, and he had been to her. Rey felt her heart speed up in pace, even though nothing had happened yet. Finn applied the same action that Rey had done to him. Instead of running his hands down though, he ran them up. He started with her sides, secretly crushed at how thin she felt, and how her ribs were nearly poking through her skin. Pushing the thought down, he thought to himself that every single part of her was still beautiful nonetheless. He then brought his hands up further and ghosted past her nipples, which were hardened to a peak and flushed with desire. Finally, he slid them up to her face, cupping his cheeks in his hand, bringing her lips back to his own.

Deepening the kiss, almost naked, with her bare flesh pressed against his, made both Finn and Rey's blood boil. Now on top, Rey began to grind down onto Finn's lap in between kisses. Catching on rather quickly, Finn took his hands from Rey's face and brought them down to her hips, to still her against him, meeting her movements perfectly.

Two minutes ago she was content with sitting in Finn's lap (without a shirt on, and him without a shirt on) for the rest of her life. But it wasn't enough. She needed more, he needed more. They both needed each other. And both were eager to please one another.

"Finn"� Rey said in between kisses and deep breaths.

Momentarily, Rey lost her train of thought once she felt Finn"s warm mouth travel lower from her neck. He started off with leaving little love bites here and there, but she the room spin once he lowered his mouth over one of her nipples. Finn was driving her absolutely mad. She needed more, and she needed it now.

"Finn...I need. I need...I need you"� she finally managed to say.

He released his lips from her breasts and lifted both of them up to free himself of his pants and underwear. He slid them down to his ankles, then kicked them off with extreme coordination.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"� Finn asked.

Rey's mind was so far away, that she couldn't focus her mind on his question. _What had he asked?_ She thought to herself. She wanted Finn. Needed Finn inside of her, and he was asking questions that to her had no importance whatsoever.

"Do you have a change of clothes"� Finn repeated again, sounding a bit more urgent this time around.

"Yes, but why..."� The rest of Rey's question was lost to the pages of history, when she felt Finn's strong hands rip through her pants. She could barely contain herself, let alone sit still after he got them completely off.

"Finn..."� it seems as though his name was the only thing she was capable of saying, capable of thinking. And even that small little thought, a name that was merely four letters long was lost on her once Finn took himself in hand and pushed into her

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The friction she so desired, the pressure she thought she needed all was being given to her.

Once the two were one she pulled back and looked him in the eye. She rested her forehead against his as they both remained motionless. Little to no movement allowed for the nearly overwhelming, yet exuberant feeling of being filled by him to become accustomed to her with hopefully as little pain as possible.

After a few deep breaths were taken in and out, Rey tried to recall the grinding motion she resorted to when she and Finn were still clothed. She tried it once, but was met with an immediate discomfort. She thought in her mind that maybe she went to fast. So she tried again. With Finn's arms locked securely behind her and her own placed on Finn's shoulders, she thought the second attempt, granted, going slower, might end up being better. But it was to little avail. It was nearly too painful to even enjoy.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath, and thought in her mind what could she possibly be doing wrong. Now it was her turn to worry if the mood had been killed or not. It was then she felt Finn's hand rest gently on her hip, to keep her still in an attempt for her to not move again. He pulled back so they were looking right at one another.

"We might be going too deep for you from this angle"� he said softly.

Rey lowered her eyes away from his gaze, but was quickly brought up again by Finn resting his finger underneath her chin pulling her eyes back to his.

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's nothing you've done"� he tried to explain. "It will just be better for you if we try a different position."�

Rey bashfully nodded her head, as Finn as carefully as he could, flipped them. They were back to their original position with Finn on top. Finn leaned in to kiss Rey's lips, trying as best as he could to get her to relax. Once he felt Rey deepen the kiss, he pulled out of bit by bit, and gently slid back in.

Unaware of Finn's movements, Rey bit down on Finn's lip. "Ohhh...Finn..." she said yet again. Finn went completely still, supporting all of his weight on his arms.

"We can stop if I hurt you"� he said.

"No!" she said quickly and quietly. "I liked it."�

Finn had definitely been right about switching positions, as it was no longer painful for Rey. Feeling Finn slide in and out of her while whispering things in her ear that were hers, and hers alone to hear, seemed to stop time. The world could have ended and she wouldn't have known. The first order could have caught up to them and she wouldn't have cared. She was with Finn. _Her_ Finn, and nobody else's. Hearing him grunt and moan, and watching him being twisted inside out because of her was almost too much to handle, as she felt an unfamiliar pressure begin stoking itself deep within her. She tightened her legs around Finn's waist as he quickened his pace.

"Rey...oh god! Rey...I...I...I'm gonna..."� Finn said.

Finn could put that much together, while Rey could no longer even get Finn's name out. Whatever he was saying, whatever he was thinking, whatever was about to happen was okay with her.

She felt the lower pressure intensify, and in that moment knew what Finn was trying to tell her.

"Finn!"�

"Rey!"�

The both of their names both blending into one sound. Rey went rigid as Finn thrust twice more before ceasing his movements and collapsing on top of her. Finn didn't want to move, Rey could feel him pulsing inside of her. Neither said anything, just lying there breathing with one another.

After some of his strength returned, Finn removed himself from her, and began kissing her cheeks, and eyelids, and nose, and anything else he could give treatment to.

Rey lifted her hands up still his face so that they would look right at one another.

"There's no way, I'm leaving without you, ever again"� Rey said

"I feel the exact same way"� Finn said smiling down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 2:33 a.m. where I live, I couldn't sleep...ugh, I hate this feeling. Leaving a comment would sure make me feel better tho:))
> 
> it is now 4:48 a.m. now that I am done writing and posting


End file.
